


Занятия

by glaum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Себастьян Михаэлис – дьявольски хороший дворецкий семьи Фантомхайв – в этот раз предстанет перед нами по большей части в роли преподавателя, который с наслаждением просвещает своего молодого господина в различных областях науки и не только…
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 5





	1. Урок математики

Сиэль сидел за столом в своём кабинете и увлеченно всматривался в страницы справочника тригонометрических формул. Помимо сыска и устранения неугодных государству людей, а также между идущими бесконечным конвейером расследованиями, юноша умудрялся уделять время науке. По расписанию сегодня ожидалось провести три занятия — три часа, которые Сиэль должен был полностью посвятить обучению.

Первый урок длился уже сорок минут, но какой-либо пользы графу пока не приносил. Его дворецкий, единолично выполняющий роль преподавателя, похоже, не собирался объяснять сегодня новый материал и предоставил возможность господину биться с математикой самостоятельно. Сиэль знал, что стоит только попросить, отдать приказ, и демону придется объяснить материал от начала до конца, но, поскольку предыдущий урок математики закончился весьма пикантно, Фантомхайв не спешил обращаться за помощью и украдкой посматривал на стоящего рядом с ним учителя в надежде, что тот первым прервет молчание.

Разгадывать логические головоломки, сопоставлять факты, делать умозаключения — всё это было для юного лорда любимыми занятиями, но вот решение примеров, особенно тех, которые он видел впервые, естественно, давалось с трудом, поэтому приходилось вникать в предмет особенно рьяно, ведь Сиэль не мог себе позволить проиграть каким-то задачкам, но почему-то именно сегодня, кажется, проигрывал им…

Причиной, из-за которой ему не удавалось добиться успеха, являлась не столько непонятливость, сколько непрерывная слежка, которую учитель устроил за своим учеником. Ни один жест, ни одно мимическое движение на лице молодого человека не оставались без внимания изверга, стоящего всё это время рядом, беспрерывно ухмыляющегося и держащего в руке указку. Если бы Сиэль систематически не отвлекался, чтобы окинуть жёстким взглядом наблюдающего за ним дворецкого, и сосредоточился на деле, то, вполне возможно, все задачи давно были бы уже решены, но поскольку внимание юноши периодически переключалось от примеров к более интересующему его объекту, в целом, итог урока был плачевным.

Себастьян, с удовольствием сжимающий в руке орудие наказания, терпеливо ждал, когда же его господин попросит помощи. Возможность, что юнец додумается, как именно решить примеры была высокой, но демон не терял веры в то, что где-нибудь всплывёт ошибка, а значит, будет причина применить санкции. Этим уроки математики ничем не отличались от занятий по латыни. Демон в очередной раз намеревался нанести удар по нежным и тонким пальцам, во всей мере познавшим, что бывает, когда суждение хозяина оказывается неверным.

Надевать на себя личину учителя было для Себастьяна особенно приятным занятием. Внешний облик педагога: строгий, участливый, требовательный и властный — полностью отражал отношение дворецкого к своему господину и бесконечно ему нравился, но больше всего нравился сам факт: демон обучает человека — разве не прелесть?

— Милорд, у Вас возникли затруднения? — острый конец указки медленно поднимался вверх и столь же медленно возвращался в ладонь другой руки. Себастьян начинал тяготиться ожиданием, решив своим вопросом ускорить процесс.

— Подожди, сейчас соображу, — ответил Фантомхайв, перелистывая страницы и всё ещё пытаясь найти подсказку. — Сумма квадратов двух вещественных чисел равна нулю… Каждое из этих чисел равно нулю… — Сиэль продолжил бы размышлять вслух, но осекся, понимая, что этим может выдать свою некомпетентность. Проигрывать демону и в очередной раз получать указкой по рукам ему не особо хотелось или же…

— Прошло достаточно времени, милорд, необходимо предоставить ответ сейчас.

— Я сам решу, когда необходимо, — очень четко проговорил граф, продолжая перелистывать страницы.

— Возможно, Вам все-таки нужна моя помощь?

— Считаешь, что я не смогу самостоятельно листать страницы?

— Нет, милорд. Я не вижу оснований предполагать, что Вы потерпите неудачу в столь легком деле, но вот математика…

— Разумеется, мне требуется твоя помощь в освоении этой науки, но раз ты сегодня настолько молчалив, думаю, будет разумным, если я продолжу самостоятельное изучение, — Сиэль с укором посмотрел на своего слугу, отметив, что указка с каждым разом совершает свои размеренные движения все ближе и ближе к его носу.

— В таком случае, Вам следует сосредоточиться на примере, а не отвлекаться ежесекундно на мое скромное существо.

— Если бы ты не махал около меня этой палкой, с которой никак не можешь расстаться, то я бы давно преуспел в своем занятии.

— Палкой? — Мимолетное удивление отразилось на лице Себастьяна, но тут же преобразилось в снисходительную гримасу. Демон прикрыл глаза. — Я считал, что этот предмет Вам нравится, раз Вы так часто создаете ситуации, дабы он соприкоснулся с Вашим телом…

Двусмысленная фраза, вскользь кинутая слугой, заставила графа закусить губу и переключиться на всё ещё находящуюся в процессе решения задачу. Пару минут назад листая справочник, Сиэль был намерен выдать хоть какое-то решение, пусть даже неправильное, но после услышанных слов остатки мыслей, связанных с математикой, успешно покинули его.

— Так Вы меня порадуете чем-нибудь или нет, милорд? — дворецкий подошел ближе к столу и развернул в свою сторону тетрадь, в которой были записаны примеры.

— Я пока не знаю… — еле слышно прошелестел юный лорд, слегка напрягшись от столь стремительно сократившегося между ним и дворецким расстояния.

Как только Сиэль признал, что имеет затруднение в выполнении задания, во взоре демона в тот же момент вспыхнул азарт.

— Не знаете что? — Себастьяну явно нравилась игра в строгого преподавателя, во всяком случае, он выглядел весьма убедительно. Посверкивая стеклами очков, он возвышался над своим упрямым учеником и вправду казался эталонным профессором, любящим пытать свою паству и получающим от пыток невероятное наслаждение.

— Я не знаю, как правильно решить задачу... — едва сдерживая клокочущую внутри досаду, также тихо сквозь зубы проговорил Сиэль. Для срыва достаточно было только одного слова.

— Громче, милорд, — невозмутимо продолжал Себастьян, — что Вы там шепчете себе под нос?

— Оглох что ли?!

— Снова дерзите, — дворецкий был доволен, что довел господина до повышенного тона, и с наслаждением постучал указкой по столу, давая понять, что наказания за вспыльчивость не избежать. — Вы забыли, о чем мы с Вами договаривались в прошлый раз? Никаких приступов раздражительности у родовитого господина быть не должно.

Отложив справочник и тетрадь в сторону, Сиэль покоробился, но покорно подставил ладони, не переставая думать о том, что сделает в отместку, как только представится первая возможность.

Демон коротко замахнулся и с силой ударил по нежным юношеским рукам. Указка со свистом опустилась на ладошки юнца и оставила на них белый след. Не услышав ни крика, ни ругани, Себастьян испытал неудовлетворение. Он ожидал иной реакции, но только зрачки Сиэля чуть расширились. Этого было недостаточно. Стукнуть сильнее означало нанести увечье, а отсутствие желанного для демона проявления боли понудило его продолжить давление. Он решил взять Сиэля измором.

— Прошло достаточно времени, но вместо того, чтобы попросить помощи и вникнуть в предмет под моим чутким руководством, Вы листали справочник.

— Возможно, ты плохо объясняешь, поэтому я не попросил твоей помощи.

— Неужели Вы настолько непонятливы, милорд, ведь подобные задачи мы с Вами разбирали в прошлый раз.

— Ничего подобного! – вспылил граф, возмутившись столь откровенной лжи. — В прошлый раз мы даже не дошли до параграфа, объясняющего решение, я уже не говорю о практике!..

Тут Сиэль осекся и замолчал. Вспомнив, чем закончился последний урок, он слегка покраснел и отвел взгляд в сторону, но, если рассматривать ситуацию в целом, граф говорил правду. На прошлой неделе Себастьян действительно не объяснил как следует параграф, касающийся сумм квадратов и целых гауссовых чисел, но вины слуги в этом не было никакой. Молодой господин сам прервал урок, направив его течение совсем в другое, более практическое русло, и абсолютно с математикой не связанное.

— Хм, — Себастьян задумчиво дотронулся своими пальцами до подбородка и посмотрел сквозь пространство куда-то вдаль. — Теперь припоминаю… — он еще какое-то время постоял, глядя в никуда. — Вы правы, милорд, теперь я вспомнил, что наш предыдущий урок был прерван.

Актерская игра демона была оценена Сиэлем по достоинству. В голове Фантомхайва промелькнула мысль, что Греллю Сатклиффу непременно нужно было устроить стажировку у хитрого демона, чьи дарования по части игры были сегодня выше всех похвал. Естественно, память Себастьяна, никогда его ранее не подводившая, держала в себе все события, которые произошли за последние столетия, но задумчивость и озадаченность, с усердием отражающиеся на демоническом лице, могли обескуражить любого, но только не Сиэля.

— Я постараюсь уяснить материал в следующий раз, — юноша сжал зубы. Руки ныли, но выдавать терзавшую его боль было бы признанием своей слабости.

— Есть еще пятнадцать минут на реабилитацию.

— Нет, хватит с меня математики на сегодня. Переходим к следующему уроку.

Себастьян оценивающе посмотрел на господина, слегка улыбнулся своим мыслям и по своему обыкновению ответил:

— Да, милорд.


	2. Урок музыки

По расписанию следующим был урок музыки. Сиэль предпочёл бы его пропустить и сразу перейти к фехтованию, но насмешки Себастьяна, сыпавшиеся градом на прошлом занятии, подстегнули юного лорда взять в руки скрипку и усладить уши своего слуги, к несчастью для него же, имевшего абсолютный слух. Юноша решил потерпеть боль, безусловно, мучавшую его пострадавшие руки. Удар, который недавно нанёс ему демон, оказался значительным и в скором времени стоило ожидать появления синяков, но Сиэль не мог себе позволить отклониться от намеченного плана и посвятить так тщательно выкроенное время чему-либо другому, кроме уроков.

Словесная перепалка, состоящая по большей части из взаимных подколок и нареканий, помогла господину и его дворецкому переместиться в одну из гостиных. Первым в комнату вошел хозяин поместья, за ним степенно вплыл слуга. В руке Себастьяна был старинный скрипичный футляр, внешняя отделка которого содержала символику королевского герба. Зная, что молодой граф неравнодушен к музыке, на один из праздников Виктория преподнесла ему ценный подарок, хранившийся в ее закромах аж с XVII века. Раритетная скрипка, созданная самим Страдивари по заказу английского двора, долгое время ублажала слух в стенах дворца; теперь же инструмент поселился в поместье Фантомхайв и продолжал радовать всех его обитателей своим изумительным звучанием.

Положив футляр на крышку рояля и открыв его, Себастьян достал итальянскую «принцессу» и с удовольствием провел по ней рукой. Обработка древесины прежних времен отличалась от того, что являли на свет современные скрипичные мастера. Приятный желтоватый цвет, изящная форма, напоминающая миниатюрную женскую фигуру, а также до сих пор сверкающее на свету лаковое покрытие каждый раз приводили демона в восхищение. Такая нежная особа, имеющая собственное имя и, несомненно, душу, могла храниться лишь в бархатной ткани, коим был умащен футляр изнутри. Нажав на клавиатуре рояля ноту «ля», демон сравнил ее звучание с нотой, воспроизведенной им соответствующей струной скрипки. Оставшись довольным звучанием, он перешел к подготовке смычка.

Чтобы увеличить его сцепление со струнами, Себастьян легкими движениями начал проводить им по канифоли, старательно намазывая конский волос, после чего отрегулировал его натяжение так, чтобы сохранялся естественный изгиб трости. Удовлетворенно окинув взглядом всю проделанную работу, Себастьян обернулся к стоящему позади него господину. 

Сиэль молчал и, скрестив руки на груди, терпеливо наблюдал за всеми производимыми слугой манипуляциями. По окончании таинства приготовления инструмента к работе граф взял в руки скрипку, встал недалеко от красовавшегося посередине комнаты рояля и, приняв удобную позу, начал играть мелодию, когда-то сочиненную Антонио Вивальди.

Юноша внимательно вглядывался в завитушки, начертанные на нотном листе, и поставил себе цель выцедить из инструмента максимум возможностей, но, то ли скрипка была расстроена, то ли подводили руки, находящиеся в не совсем нормальном состоянии, но периодически проскальзывали ошибки и портили теоретически красивую картинку.

Как только граф начал играть, его строгий учитель решил прогуляться до противоположного конца комнаты. Сиэль прекрасно знал, что слуга отходит с целью быть как можно дальше от фальшивых звуков, издаваемых скрипкой. Нежные демонические уши, по всей видимости, начинали расстраиваться от услышанного. Это понудило юношу делать ошибки чаще, благо тому способствовали и технические навыки, и физическое состояние.

Дворецкий испытывал неистовое желание находиться рядом со своим молодым господином, но с первых тактов вынужден был отправиться в противоположную сторону. Неспешно шествуя по комнате, он поправил криво лежащие на диванах подушки, переставил оставленную Мэйлин вазу с цветами с серванта на кофейный столик и, не найдя более изъянов в обстановке, встал у большого окна, выходящего в сад.

Постояв с закрытыми глазами и помассировав виски, демон-дворецкий внезапно услышал другие, более ужасающие звуки и обратил свой внимательный взор на творящееся в саду безобразие. Дьявольский Пёс бегал по высаженной недавно садовой траве и дышал огнём на так нравившиеся господину распустившиеся сегодня утром белые розы. Финни, восседавший на собаке и горланивший во всё горло, усмирить Плуто конечно же не мог. К счастью, гнев от созерцания этого представления на миг затмил скрипичные кляксы, но только на миг. Думая о том как исправить ситуацию и не сорваться на нерадивого садовника, демон решил вернуться к объекту, от которого всё ещё исходила музыкальная экзекуция.

Медленно приближаясь в графу, как бы оттягивая тот момент, когда придется оказаться рядом, мужчина следил за тем как юноша старается держать масть. Подтянутое стройное тело было чуть напряжено, поэтому Себастьян решил помочь господину расслабиться и принять более удобную для игры позу, надеясь, что это хоть как-то поможет.

— Держите спину ровнее, милорд, — дворецкий провел рукой по спине хозяина. — Смычок должен быть продолжением Вашей руки, не напрягайте кисть.

Себастьян периодически дотрагивался до хозяйских рук и пытался придать им удобное положение, полагая, что качество игры изменится.

— Все Ваши движения должны быть плавными, не зажимайте плечи, иначе будет сложнее придать звучанию объем.

Очередная клякса исказила и без того кривую мелодию. Ошибки, периодически проскальзывающие, давали Сиэлю понять, что ему предстоит ещё долгий путь в освоении игры на инструменте. Вместе с этим он не мог сконцентрироваться, то и дело ощущая на своих плечах властные руки дворецкого. Прикосновения отвлекали его, побуждая думать не только об игре, и, возможно, по этой причине выбранная для урока мелодия настолько ужасно исполнялась.

— Давить на смычок так сильно не надо… — демон понял, что необходимо сменить тактику и подключить воображение графа. — Представьте водную гладь, по которой плавно танцует легкий ветер. Рябь, возникающая от соприкосновений воды и воздуха, похожа на переливы арпеджио. Ваша игра должна быть подобна дуновению ветра по глади скрипки. Чем нежнее Вы обволакиваете своими руками инструмент, тем чувственней будет звучание.

Сиэль молчал и продолжал грубо водить смычком по струнам, но сказанные только что слова заставили его задуматься. Безусловно, в данный момент он играл паршиво, однако, взвесив в уме замечания дворецкого и оценив его готовность помочь, он пришел к выводу, что портить занятие из-за пустых фанаберий глупо, и решил постараться исправить ситуацию. Юношу не покидало желание проявить свои способности во всей красе.

Внимая советам своего слуги, он старался технически улучшить игру и раскрасить ее эмоционально, а также соблюдать указания партитуры, ранее благополучно им выпускаемые из виду. Все музыкальные штрихи наконец-то встали на свои места и помогли не только сделать исполнение чище, но и передать душу, которую композитор вложил в свое творение. Смычок стал танцевать по струнам более искусно, являя на свет подлинное величие инструмента.

— Весьма неплохо, — Себастьян обрадовался, что молодой господин в конце концов одумался и перестал покушаться на спокойствие его особо чувствительных демонических ушей. — Обратите внимание, что впереди Вас ждет приём пиццикато. Если при обычной игре касание к струнам производит нежный конский волос смычка, то теперь Вам предстоит поработать пальцами. Напоминаю, что леворучное пиццикато сложнее, но у Вас есть все шансы добиться того, чтобы звук получился чистым. Фактура Вашей кожи этому способствует.

Сиэль коротко взглянул на преподавателя и сосредоточился на игре. Щипковый приём игры действительно был сложен. Вибрации, издаваемые струнами, заставили графа на мгновение закрыть глаза, чтобы сконцентрироваться и найти баланс между силой, прилагаемой пальцами, и отзвуком, исходящим от струн. Юноша прилежно старался извлечь требуемые ноты, но пока пиццикато не звучало.

— Представьте, что инструмент умеет чувствовать и требует соответствующего обращения. Манипуляции должны быть сильными, но не грубыми, будто Вы игриво хотите ущипнуть живое существо. Обратите внимание, что пальцы левой руки, — дворецкий решил снова внести свою лепту и попытался дотронуться до пальчиков графа, держащих гриф скрипки, но получил предупредительный взгляд, — не должны быть напряжены.

Себастьян добросовестно старался передать премудрости игры на столь утонченном инструменте, и, кажется, сегодня его попытки добиться от Сиэля мало-мальски сносного результата оправдались. Мерзотные звуки, издаваемые пытаемой вначале скрипкой, плавно перетекли в спокойное и красивое музыкальное исполнение. Сиэль в самом деле стремился улучшить свои навыки, и демон даже подозревал, что юноша под конец испытывал от своей игры удовольствие.

Второй урок закончился намного успешнее предыдущего. Себастьян облегченно вздохнул, отметив про себя, что терпел лишения не зря, и объявил, что подошло время для урока фехтования. Сиэль, кажется, был не против перейти к более любимому занятию. Гостиная в тот же момент опустела, передав высокую честь принимать хозяина дома гардеробной комнате.

Помогая господину облачиться в спортивные одежды, демон с удовольствием отмечал, как сильно Сиэлю идет экипировка фехтовальщика. Защитный костюм белого цвета, состоящий из колета и брюк по колено, выгодно подчеркивал хорошо сложенное юношеское тело. Длинные белые гетры и специальная обволакивающая ногу обувь подчеркивали изящность икр и щиколотки, а защитная маска с металлической сеткой дополняла и без того строгий облик, превращая Сиэля, хотя бы визуально, в видавшего виды шпажиста. Именно такой образ предстал перед Себастьяном, когда с переодеванием было завершено.

— Жду тебя через минуту, — взяв перчатки, граф окинул слугу деланным надменным взглядом и отправился в зал, где обычно проходили спортивные занятия.

Понимая, что демон следит за тем, как он выходит из комнаты, юноша мысленно собрался и дал себе указание не оборачиваться, но сделать это оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал. Поравнявшись с дверью, Сиэль все-таки украдкой обернулся и встретился взглядом со своим слугой, держащим в руках только что снятую шелковую сорочку господина. Себастьян улыбнулся и поднёс сорочку к губам, после чего томно прикрыл глаза и поцеловал скользкую ткань, пропитанную запахом хозяина.

Юноша, наблюдая за этим представлением, почувствовал, как по телу забегали предательские мурашки, имеющие все шансы сбить нужный для предстоящего занятия настрой, но жертвовать любимым уроком ради постельных утех Сиэль не собирался. Стиснув зубы, он отвернулся и вышел из комнаты. Демон, усмехнувшись, спрятал сорочку в укромное место и, быстро переодевшись в соответствующие предстоящему занятию одежды, последовал за господином.


	3. Урок фехтования

Настал черёд урока фехтования. Как многоопытный мастер клинка, Себастьян Михаэлис с удовольствием делился своими практическими навыками с графом, проявляющим рвение в освоении этого благородного вида спорта. Страсть Сиэля владеть холодным оружием, в совершенстве чувствовать и понимать принципы схватки побуждала дворецкого выдавать секреты и хитрости, которые не только помогали предугадать ходы противника, но и украшали битву. Предыдущий учитель фехтования передал мальчику лишь костяк, азы - демон же пренебрегал общепринятыми правилами, заставляя своего ученика ожидать удар со всех сторон, задействовать смекалку, а иногда и хитрость.

Спортивные занятия по обыкновению проходили в парадном зале поместья. В учебных поединках использовались старинные рапиры, являющиеся экспонатами эксклюзивной коллекции, которую граф на протяжении нескольких лет собирал с особым тщанием и рвением. Невесомые, отлично сбалансированные рапиры обладали высокой маневренностью и подвижностью, а в искусных руках превращались практически в идеальное оружие, обладающее всеми качествами для ведения успешного боя. Примечательным было то, что Сиэль предпочитал рапиры с узким клинком объемным в сечении и сужающимся к острию, поскольку они позволяли наносить не только весомые уколы, но и серьезно полосовать соперника.

Встав лицом к лицу на установленное правилами расстояние, противники какое-то время были неподвижны и пытались оценить психологическое состояние друг друга. Оба были внешне спокойны и непроницаемы. Себастьян выжидал, когда же господин начнёт наступать. Хоть Сиэль и умел скрывать свои эмоции за маской беспристрастности, но дворецкий знал, что должна последовать отместка за удар указкой, и, действительно, через пару секунд схватка началась. Юноше не терпелось отомстить слуге за пострадавшие руки. Он намеревался нанести как можно больше уколов. Удары были намечены в такие места, которые могли принести при поражении намного больше боли, чем граф недавно испытал сам.

Сиэль наступал яростно, предпочитая защите атаку. Сосредоточившись на мести, юный лорд молчал. Его холодные глаза и крепко сжатые губы говорили о серьезности намерений. Сегодня он планировал одержать над слугой верх, поскольку для этого были все предпосылки.

— Делая предыдущий выпад, Вы недостаточно соизмерили силу толчка, — дворецкий комментировал игру господина, передвигаясь медленно по горизонтали и сохраняя боевую позицию. — Не забывайте, что надо учитывать не только местоположение противника и его физические данные, но, прежде всего, образ его мышления. — Демон решил провести финт, но не стоило недооценивать уже не раз по этой причине оказывающегося на лопатках графа и, соответственно, вынесшего из этого приёма ценный урок. Сиэль смог отличить обманку от атаки и серьезно вложился в защиту. После чего резко ударил, нанеся противнику первый укол.

— Я бы посоветовал тебе меньше болтать, Себастьян.

— Вы снова дерзите.

Демон, хоть и продолжал заговаривать зубы, но оценил действия хозяина, втайне гордясь за то, что хитрость была разоблачена. Мысленно отметив, что Сиэль быстро учится, дворецкий перешел к нападению, но граф и здесь оказался проворнее своего слуги. Он мгновенно повернул кисть и выставил руку так, чтобы оттолкнуть летящее в его сторону острие. Парировав атаку, он попытался нанести еще один укол, но Себастьян успешно увернулся.

— Если бы этот ход увидела леди Мидлфорд, она бы разочаровалась…

— Ты блефуешь, — скорректировав свое положение, Сиэль переместился по диагонали и хотел нанести удар в очень пикантное и достаточно болезненное место, но вовремя спохватился. Дворецкий оказался проворнее и успел в считанные секунды атаковать. Юноша, отработанным ранее приёмом, поставил защиту.

— Да… — задумчиво протянул Себастьян, наблюдая за тем, как Сиэль в очередной раз поставил блок. — Всё-таки как меняются времена. Сейчас всё не то и противники не те. Раньше от атак уворачивались, проявляя тем самым чудеса гибкости и изворотливости, сейчас же люди предпочитают не утруждать себя лишними движениями.

— Хватит пустых разглагольствований. По делу говори.

— У Вас преимущество в виде роста. Будучи ниже соперника, Вы можете обыграть его, уклоняясь от ударов и атакуя сбоку. Если же так хочется ставить блоки, то после них сразу же отводите клинок противника в сторону и проводите контратаку.

Сиэль скрежетнул зубами. Дворецкий дал совет, но при этом резанул словами по больному месту. К сожалению, юноша до сих пор был невысок и бесконечно страдал по этому поводу. Последовав совету демона, он через пару секунд нанес ему второй укол. Это было своеобразной отместкой за оскорбление.

Кажется, вторично почувствовав на коже поцелуй металла, демон решил перейти от поверхностных наставлений к более реальным. Сосредоточенное безжалостное выражение, в данный момент возникшее на лице Себастьяна, озадачило Сиэля. У него проскочила мысль, что лучше бы его слуга улыбался. Мысль, похоже, была дельной.

Себастьян понимал, что если продолжит столь же халатно относиться к учебному поединку, то вполне сможет оказаться на лопатках, что было для него перспективой нежелательной. Возможное поражение его абсолютно не устраивало. Несмотря на усердие и удачную игру графа, расслаблять юношу и внушать ему чувство преимущества демон не собирался (мало ли какие противники попадутся господину в будущем), поэтому решено было показать, кто же здесь действительно хозяин положения.

Грациозно переступая и тщательно контролируя дистанцию, демон подметил, когда внимание графа чуть ослабело, и сделал молниеносный выпад вперёд, в который вложил всю свою демоническую мощь. Сиэль от внезапной атаки не смог удержаться на ногах и, проскользив на паркете пару метров, упал на пол. Его рапира отлетела в сторону.

— Вы сегодня поразительно неуклюжи, мой лорд, — опустив оружие вниз, Себастьян ждал, когда господин поднимется и отреагирует на происшедшее.

— Как ты посмел применить свою бесовскую силу?! — опешивший юноша медленно приходил в себя, его глаза округлились, а губы исказились в гневной гримасе. — Нет среди людей таких, кто мог бы подобным образом обыграть меня! Какой толк от этого урока, раз ты не можешь сдержать на время своё адское естество и снизойти до уровня человека?   
— продолжал гневиться Сиэль. — За свое жульничество ты получишь по заслугам!

— Не надо так кричать, милорд, нас могут услышать слуги, — Себастьян казался всё таким же беспристрастным и серьёзно настроенным. — И… Я же говорил Вам, что нужно учитывать физические данные соперника. Вы невнимательно слушали наставления.

— О чьих физических данных ты говоришь, демон?

— О своих, — спокойно ответил Себастьян. — Про образ мыслей соперника я тоже напоминал Вам. Соревнуясь со мной, Вы всегда должны помнить с кем имеете дело.  
Мальчик снял защитную маску. Быстро поднявшись на ноги и подхватив лежащую недалеко рапиру, он уверенным шагом направился навстречу учителю.

— Хватит уже болтать. Как только я накажу тебя, приступим к следующему уроку.

— Сегодня мы выполнили все запланированные занятия, — дворецкий ожидал от своего господина очередного всплеска гнева и безумно желал его проявления. В эмоциональном порыве сей строптивый молодой человек мог и ударить слугу, и запустить в него чем попало, но сейчас в его руках находилась острая рапира. Демон сгруппировался и приготовился принять колющий удар, но ничего подобного не последовало.

Сиэль подошел к Себастьяну впритык и, не ответив на возражение, потянул на себя одежду недавнего противника, тем самым заставляя его чуть наклониться вперед, после чего впился в дерзкие неулыбчивые мужские губы. Поцелуй оказался настолько желанным и сладким, что ноги Сиэля на мгновение подкосились, и он бы с успехом сел на пол, но сильные руки слуги вовремя поддержали его. Это проявление заботы было ошибкой. Грубо разорвав поцелуй, граф взял холодное оружие за остриё и, будто длинной спицей или ножом, стал наносить режущие раны по лицу демона, по его шее и рукам. Защитная перчатка ограждала ладонь графа от тяжелой раны, но если бы он решил продолжать в том же духе ещё какое-то время, то поранился бы сам.

— Следующий урок пройдет в моей спальне, — такими словами сопровождал порезы Сиэль.

— Неужели так не терпится продолжить наши особые занятия, милорд? — дворецкий задержал дыхание. Ему приходилось покорно сносить ранения, наносимые рапирой. Вонзавшееся в кожу лезвие приносило боль, но надо было признать, что вместе с болью он испытывал необычное волнение. Граф с поразительной точностью метил в нежные места, но демону приходилось терпеть и сдерживаться. В противном случае предполагаемое занятие могло сорваться.

Делать легкие быстрые порезы по лицу и запястьям слуги, естественно, доставляло графу удовольствие. Досада от всех сложившихся сегодня ситуаций по мере пропитывания одежды и перчаток демонической кровью потихоньку отступала.

— Думаю, что достаточно, — нехотя прекращая наносить порезы, Сиэль решил, что всё-таки стоит остановиться, ведь предстоял ещё четвёртый особый урок, в ходе которого эта мимолетная слабость могла выйти графу боком. — Это тебе за наглость. Сейчас же ступай в мою спальню, Себастьян, и приготовь всё необходимое.

— Да, мой лорд, — демон, ухмыльнувшись, поклонился и, забрав у господина только что пытавшее его оружие, отправился на второй этаж.


	4. Урок любви

После активных физических упражнений требовалось восстановить бодрость и свежесть, поэтому Сиэль отправился в ванную комнату. Проходя по первому этажу, он окидывал взглядом принадлежащий ему огромный дом, убранство которого вызывало зависть даже у самых высокопоставленных особ Британии.

Старинная мебель из красного и черного дерева, сделанная по индивидуальному заказу, была расставлена с умом и вкусом и не перегружала ни одну из комнат. Стены обитые атласом разных цветов, вышитым серебряными нитями; огромные старинные гобелены, портреты предков, написанные именитыми художниками демонстрировали высокий уровень благосостояния хозяина дома. Многочисленные вазы, статуэтки и подсвечники стояли на видных местах и стоили Сиэлю целого состояния. Каждая из этих безделушек приобреталась не в каких-нибудь лавках, а на специально устраиваемых аукционах, и имела свою историю. «Все самое лучшее, дорогое и качественное» — таков был девиз графа Фантомхайва, и он ему безукоризненно следовал.

Пройдя по первому этажу и поднявшись по лестнице, молодой лорд оглянулся и осмотрел парадную залу с высоты. Полюбовавшись открывшимся видом на родную обитель, он медленно снял с рук белые перчатки и сдержанно улыбнулся. Его мысли потихоньку возвращались к строптивому слуге. Юноша подумал о том, что их с Себастьяном интимная игра началась задолго до непосредственного соития; и это не могло не радовать, ведь, по большому счету, всё, что произошло за последние часы было своеобразной прелюдией, подготавливающей почву для более желанных событий. С блаженством подумав об этих грядущих событиях и прищелкнув пальцами, он стер с лица следы просочившейся радости и поспешил к дворецкому.

Открыв дверь комнаты для купаний, он обнаружил там своего преподавателя, уже наполнившего ванну и что-то капавшего в воду из маленького крученого флакончика. Сиэль медленно подошел к мужчине и поинтересовался:

— Не кислоту ли подливаешь, Себастьян?

— Нет, милорд, всего лишь пару капель эфирного масла — одного из сильнейших афродизиаков. Мистер Лау был так любезен и одолжил парочку коробок с этим чудодейственным средством, недавно привезенным им и мисс Лан Мао из далекого Китая.

— И что… — графу было чрезвычайно интересно узнать о свойствах названной субстанции, но он продолжил свою речь максимально сдержанно. — Этот афродизиак действительно настолько хорош?

— Я мечтаю проверить его возможности прямо сейчас, милорд. Вы согласны мне в этом помочь?

Юноша неопределенно повел плечом, но Себастьян, увидев в мимолетно сверкнувших похотью синих глазах утвердительный ответ, быстро закрыл флакончик и поставил его на одну из полочек с банными принадлежностями, после чего принялся избавлять своего господина от тесной спортивной одежды.

По ванной комнате разносился приятный резковатый аромат, кружащий голову и заставляющий Сиэля вдыхать воздух глубже. Он хотел полнее ощутить смешение знакомых и незнакомых запахов, поэтому сосредоточил внимание на исходящем от воды благоухании. С удовольствием отдавшись во власть настойчивых рук слуги, он также украдкой всматривался в настенные зеркала, наблюдая за всем происходящим через отражение.

Белая керамическая ванна, филигранные линии которой подчеркивали утонченный дизайн, разработанный с учетом самых последних нововведений в модной индустрии, манила и обещала подарить не только желанное очищение, но и не менее желанное удовольствие от процесса омовения. От горячей только что набранной воды шел пар, усиливающий аромат эфирного масла и придающий всему происходящему некоторую загадочность.

Деревянные панели и висящие на стенах довольно откровенные картины, абсолютно все связанные с купанием, создавали атмосферу непринужденности и настраивали на игривый лад, но вот кафельный черно-белый пол — строгий и контрастирующий всему остальному убранству, напоминал, что все-таки эта ванная комната принадлежит не кому-нибудь, а родовитому графу.

Демон раздевал юношу с удивительной проворностью. Освободив его от большинства элементов одежды, он заметил, что к лицу и шее господина, а также к находящемуся между его ног органу начала приливать кровь, заставляя юношу помогать слуге раздеть себя побыстрее. Сиэль самостоятельно стащил последний гольф и принялся раздевать Себастьяна, как назло проявляющего в такие ответственные моменты поразительную медлительность. Сам слуга раздеваться не спешил. Пришлось его поторапливать, да и то с одеждой было покончено через какое-то время.

Граф проявлял нетерпение, стремясь поскорее перейти к действиям и ощутить желанную эйфорию, но дворецкий специально растягивал процесс, оставляя все самое сладкое на десерт.

Учитель и ученик окинули друг друга оценивающим взглядом, после чего дворецкий приподнял Сиэля и помог ему погрузиться в ароматную воду. Через секунду слуга очутился в воде рядом с ним и, поудобнее устроившись, принялся намыливать льняную мочалку. Граф, понаблюдавший за действиями демона, скорчил недовольную нетерпеливую мину и полез с объятиями.

— Куда Вы так торопитесь, милорд? Я же говорил Вам, что в интимных делах спешка ни к чему.

— Займись уже делом.

Допустить кого-либо в свое личное пространство после всех перенесенных несчастий было для Сиэля огромным подвигом, но юноша видел грустный подтекст в том, что приближенным оказался не кто-нибудь, а демон. К сожалению, Сиэль понимал, что смертные никогда не смогут подойти к нему настолько близко, насколько в данный момент находился Себастьян, поскольку никто из людей не смог спасти одинокого ребенка от заклеймения и позора. Только у демона хватило силы избавить графа от страшных мучений, пусть даже Сиэлю пришлось заплатить за это слишком высокую цену; возможно, по этой причине любое отталкивание и насмешки со стороны дворецкого воспринимались юношей болезненно, хоть он успешно скрывал это.

Настойчивые касания к коже, поглаживания, сплетение пальцев начались с первых секунд банной процедуры. Причем, настойчивость проявлял не мужчина, а разгоряченный юноша, приведенный чудодейственным средством в боевое состояние. Запечатлев на губах Себастьяна многообещающий поцелуй, Сиэль уселся на слугу, уткнувшись своим членом ему в живот, и, старательно поерзав, омыл водой все порезы, которые нанес ему пятнадцать минут назад. Дворецкий поглаживал гладкую нежную спину господина и наслаждался проявленной высокой честью.

— Вы раскаялись в своем поступке, милорд?

— Еще чего.

— Тогда как понимать столь щедрый заботливый жест?

Сиэль помялся, не зная, что ответить, и предпочел многозначительно промолчать, но Себастьян прекрасно понимал почему юноша поступил именно так. Проведя несколько раз мыльной мочалкой по стройному телу для проформы, демон начал гладить не только спину господина, но и другие части тела, практически ничего не оставляя без внимания. Изящная шея, худые плечи, подтянутый юношеский торс, маленькие ягодицы, узкие бедра и стройные ноги — всё удостоилось требовательных поглаживаний — всё, кроме упершегося в демонический живот торчащего органа. Пару раз вздрогнув от прикосновений — дразнящих, но не приносящих желанного удовольствия, Сиэль прошептал:

— Мерзавец. Зачем нужно было усиливать мое желание какими-то китайскими дешевыми средствами, если не собираешься как следует меня удовлетворить.

Посмаковав кричащий просьбой укор и еще немного помедлив, демон прижал к себе господина. Его правая рука быстро скользнула в сторону юношеских ног. Сжав в ладони настырный член, Себастьян с удовольствием проследил за тем, как Сиэль уперся лбом в его плечо. Мыло, нанесенное мочалкой на тело Сиэля, увеличивало скольжение и придавало всем касаниям некоторую незавершенность.

— Вы заблуждаетесь, милорд. Все Ваши желания будут тщательнейшим образом удовлетворены.

Пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы вечно зажатый Сиэль, наконец, расслабился. Граф как будто назло не желал сдаваться, напрягшись всем телом; пару раз демону пришлось даже легонько шлепнуть его, чтобы тот перестал мертвой хваткой впиваться в плечи слуги (к сожалению, шлепки под водой — не самое действенное средство); юноша ослабил прыть только когда получил первую желанную разрядку. Хватило полминуты активных действий, чтобы он потерпел фиаско.

Сознание Сиэля затуманилось. Он обмяк в руках Себастьяна, облегченно вздохнул и постарался не встречаться взглядом со своим дворецким. Тяжело дыша, он положил голову на плечо мужчины и рассеянно стал водить пальцами по его груди. Себастьян не планировал на этом заканчивать — он продолжил трогать господина за самые неожиданные места: щипал пятки, закусывал мочку уха, всячески стараясь задействовать все органы его чувств и не позволял Сиэлю впадать в дрему.

Омовение, вкупе с поцелуями и взаимными интимными играми вскоре закончилось. Пришло время перемещаться в комнату, где проходили непосредственные интимные уроки.  
Себастьян, мокрый и довольный, вылез из ванны; бережно, словно пушинку, он подхватил графа на руки и перенес в спальню. Оказавшись у кровати, он положил юношу на шелковые белые простыни, а сам отправился к окну и немного приоткрыл форточку, чтобы свежий воздух мог свободно проникать в комнату. Плотно зашторив окно, он с улыбкой посмотрел на лежащего графа.

Холодящая кожу ткань и способствующие охлаждению тела потоки воздуха, идущие от окна, заставили Сиэля прикрыться. Заметив, что слуга пристально смотрит на него, он грубо спросил:

— Чего уставился?

— Неужели Вы после всего, что было, все еще стесняетесь меня, господин? Я видел Вас всяким.

— Возможно и так, но это не дает право пренебрегать приличиями. Тебе не мешало бы что-нибудь накинуть на себя, — с деланным презрением сказал граф, но его жадный взгляд, впившийся в голое тело слуги, говорил о противоположном.

С кошачьей грацией демон проскользил к кровати и оказался рядом с господином, успев прихватить с собой большое полотенце, лежавшее на прикроватном пуфе. Сорвав с графа шелковую простынь и заметив панику в синих глазах, он наклонился к юноше и стал тщательно растирать его кожу, на которой уже проступили нервные мурашки.

— На чем мы с Вами остановились на последнем уроке? — демон тщательно вытирал графа и отмечал, что тот уже готов к дальнейшим сексуальным экспериментам. Его орган вновь проявил активность.

— Ты сделал мне массаж всего тела, — ответил Сиэль, удобнее укладываясь на спину и положительно реагируя на мимолетные касания властных рук.

— А после массажа что было? — демон намеренно заставлял юношу проговаривать список их недавних достижений, наслаждаясь смущением, проступающим сквозь деланную серьезность.

— Кажется, поцелуи… — слова Сиэля растворились в ласках слуги. Себастьян убрал полотенце и стал поглаживать руками низ живота господина, иногда невзначай касаясь уже готового ко всему возбужденного органа. Продолжая гладить руками благоухающее чистотой тело, он начал целовать грудь юноши, а после ребра и живот. Осторожно закусывая и вылизывая кожу, он оставлял на ней следы, обещающие еще долгое время красоваться на теле.

— А затем? — демон раздвинул ноги юноши и поцеловал его левую коленку.

— А затем… — мальчик непроизвольно выдохнул и закрыл от наслаждения глаза. — Не помню…

— Не помните? — наигранно удивился слуга, прервав на секунду свою деятельность. — Значит, нам нужно освежить Вашу память и еще раз закрепить пройденный материал.

Опершись на ладони, демон навис над графом и провел языком от его шеи до лобка. Подняв глаза вверх и заметив легкое смущение, проскользнувшее на лице Сиэля, демон улыбнулся.

Себастьян делал всё обстоятельно и не спеша, чтобы погружение в царство порока проходило для юноши максимально приятно и каждое прикосновение запомнилось надолго. Целуя низ живота, а затем пах, слуга ласково водил кончиками пальцев по напрягшимся ногам Его Светлости вверх-вниз, щекоча не только кожу, но и нервы графа. Добившись определенного успеха в этом деле (юноша пару раз нервно дернулся и снова глубоко вздохнул), демон переместил руки на графские ягодицы и с силой сжал их.

Требовательные массирующие движения, переходящие на талию, а дальше к проступающим сквозь кожу лопаткам и обратно, заставили юношу выгнуться и забыть о положенных, только что так волновавших его, приличиях. Как только Сиэль подался животом вперед, Себастьян устремил свои шаловливые пальцы к отверстию, находящемуся между маленьких ягодиц, подразнивая и подготавливая хозяина к последующему уроку.

Дворецкий с удовольствием отмечал то, как господин реагирует на его ласки. Сиэль тщетно пытался сдержать стоны, хоть и предпринял к этому все усилия: сначала покусывал костяшки пальцев, после чего закрывал рот тыльной стороной запястья, дальше пошла в ход одна из подушек, но она была практически сразу откинута в дальний угол комнаты.  
Прерывистое дыхание юноши перешло в тихий протяжный стон, когда губы дворецкого оказались на его возбужденном органе, а руки сами потянулись к голове Себастьяна, проявляя немое одобрение этих действий.

Демон ощутил это прикосновение и на мгновение прекратил ласку, попытавшись поцеловать и облизать пострадавшие от сегодняшнего удара тонкие пальцы хозяина, которые секунду назад ласково легли на его волосы, но Сиэль приказал не отвлекаться от основного дела и в этот раз крепко схватил своего слугу за вихры.

— Объясни еще раз, я не совсем понял. О-ох, — прошептал юный граф, принимая новую порцию поцелуев в самое чувствительное место своего тела.

— Это ведь Ваши любимые занятия, не так ли, милорд?

Сиэль не ответил, закрыв лицо свободной рукой. Себастьяну ничего не оставалось, как перейти к самой ответственной части события. Медленно облизав весь член, демон взял его в рот и почувствовал нервную рябь находящегося в его власти молодого тела. Неторопливо лаская языком головку и уздечку, Себастьян наслаждался процессом, думая о том, как низко ему пришлось пасть, и каким сладким и желанным было это падение. Остроту прибавляли и реакции молодого графа, который сейчас абсолютно не стеснялся и охотно издавал восхищающие демонический слух проклятия.

В погоне за удовлетворением своих адских желаний демон с удовольствием мучил графа, не давая ему просто так наслаждаться любовными утехами. Ласковые руки постепенно превращались в когтистые лапы, а хватка становилась мертвой. Не доведя оральную ласку до конца, слуга внезапно отстранился и несколько грубо перевернул юношу на живот. Переполнявшее демона возбуждение стало прорываться наружу.

Сиэль, ощутив на своей коже лезвия черных когтей и вспомнив истинное обличие своего слуги, уткнулся лицом в подушку и закрыл глаза. Почувствовав на своей шее глубокое прерывистое дыхание и ощутив вес мужского тела, он хотел было что-то сказать, но протестовать не было сил. Пожалуй, афродизиак, вытащенный китайцем из очередной дыры, действовал слишком сильно, расслабляя и лишая тело возможности сопротивляться. Обычно дворецкий не позволял себе таких вольностей, но сегодня не на шутку разнуздался и заставил своего господина прочувствовать свое неподобающее поведение в полной мере. Естественно, Себастьян знал, как средство подействует на господина.

— Что опять удумал? — Сиэль вдруг ощутил, как Себастьян дотронулся до его ануса и стал втирать в нежную кожу что-то холодное и вязкое, невзначай поцарапывая и играя с отверстием.

Себастьян коротко поцеловал юношу в макушку.

— Надо разнообразить ощущения, милорд. Больно не будет.

— Когда все это прекратится, ты получишь по заслугам.

— Когда все это прекратится, Вы останетесь довольны…

Сиэль не дослушал, поскольку внезапно ощутил в своем теле член слуги. Себастьян входил медленно, но настойчиво, и, на удивление, безболезненно, помогая юноше не зажиматься и принять более удобную для соития позу. Он массировал рукой член юноши, усиливая этой стимуляцией эрекцию господина и свою, впрочем, тоже.

Проникнув внутрь на максимально допустимую глубину, Себастьян стал двигать бедрами, пытаясь взять оптимальный для обоих темп. Контролировать процесс для него не составляло труда, но он начал понимать, что и его восприятие реальности постепенно расплывается, выпуская наружу животную страсть, которой было в этой постели не место.

Пугать господина — одно, а вытворять ненормальные для человека эксперименты — другое, поэтому демону пришлось в процессе всего акта обуздывать свой нрав, не позволяя себе причинять господину боль. Наоборот, Себастьян был сосредоточен на том, чтобы избежать механистичности и однообразности движений, с радостью внося игривые штрихи в виде неожиданных касаний и кусаний.

— Еще, — требовательно произнес юноша, сжав задний проход и доставив этим Себастьяну дополнительное удовольствие.

Приказ графа заставил демона расстараться сильнее. Войдя в ритм, он усиливал толчки, но через полминуты неистовых и слаженных движений, покачивающийся маятник их тел стал давать единичные сбои, которые в итоге привели обоих к желанной разрядке.

Демон восторженно глядел на своего хозяина, пытаясь подметить и запомнить каждый его жест и вздох. А юноша, вынырнув из-под замешкавшегося мужчины, в свою очередь, старался отрегулировать дыхание и следил за тем, не выкинет ли его слуга что-нибудь еще.

— Что ты там говорил на прошлом уроке о половых актах? Что-то про сознание.

— Половой акт — таинство, способное вывести создание на новый уровень, милорд.

— Какой же ты все-таки болтун, — тихо проговорил юноша и, немного подумав, потянулся за новой порцией поцелуев. — Сознание как раз таки во время всего процесса не работает, давая инстинктам выйти наружу.

— Не смею с Вами спорить, милорд, — демон все-таки остался при своем мнении, но спорить с человеком было бесполезно. — Благодаря нашим систематическим урокам Вы успешно сможете избежать рукоблудия.

— Рукоблудия?! — вспылил граф и, вместо того, чтобы поцеловать, ударил слугу по лицу. — Я никогда не занимался подобным!

— Ну-ну, успокойтесь, милорд, — Себастьян пошел на попятную, увидев, что юноша намерен еще раз его ударить. — Скоро Вы станете опытным любовником. Мисс Элизабет не будет разочарована.

Сиэль бросил на слугу удивленно-вопросительный взгляд и, поколебавшись, опустил руку. Поразмыслив над услышанными словами, он блаженно распластался на кровати и ответил совершенно не по делу.

— Все-таки, ты хороший учитель, Себастьян. Правда, с первого раза как следует ничего объяснить не можешь.

Демон лукаво прищурился и, потянувшись к господину, чтобы одарить его очередной порцией особого внимания, произнес:

— Уверен, милорд, что Вы сами не хотите понимать некоторые уроки с первого раза.


End file.
